User talk:Spencerian
well, i guess it's just you and me for a while at this wiki. I'm going to try and finish the Neo article I've been working on. Let's try to fill this thing up. Good luck. Dude984 18:58, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the greeting. I'm normally doing my mop work as an admin on the Battlestar Galactica Wiki, but I've wanted to make a Matrix wiki, and looks like that part's been done and all that is left is to fill in the pieces. The hard part is to keep the interpretative stuff out of it for now and to later figure out how to add the philosophical. That's part of the fun of watching the series, anyway. I de-stubbed most of the central Matrix articles on Wikipedia a year or so back, so I think I do some "damage" here, and then some. :) --Spencerian 23:09, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Hey Well i was searching at wikia and i saw you guys. As you may have noticed i have added a few pictures to some major characters... And will continue to add. It was no problem...--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 22:41, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :Not a problem; happy to see things fleshed out, content or photo. I'll likely add some of my own after I shore up the essentials here. --Spencerian 22:52, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ***I have started writing Smith...--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 11:25, 24 August 2006 (UTC) The Wiki Thing... Well I made this. It may help making the main page look better. It's just a suggestion. However we can make better ones...--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 11:24, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :It's certainly better than what we have now. I'm not as versed in wiki formatting, so I say go for it. --Spencerian 22:16, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Animatrix About the Animatrix what does it actually tells about the Matrix?--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 11:24, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Stay tuned as I fill in these articles. There are several stories in it that fill in the Matrix history. "The Second Renaissance" explains the man/Machine conflict, the war and its results (much of this I've already detailed in 01 or Earth). "Last Flight of the Osiris" tells of a hovercraft's discovery of the Machines dig to Zion (Niobe shows other crews the Osiris' scans in "Reloaded"), and one story tells of "The Kid's" backstory. --Spencerian 16:30, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Templates How do you add templates? --Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 11:24, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :I've been importing and simplifing versions from other wikis. They are simply pages, but you need to use "Template:name" to get to them. I'm an administrator on Battlestar Wiki, which is a Battlestar Galactica wiki where we have a very complex number of templates. Not all templates work, but we need to build some basics. Hopefully, someone will drop in who can tailor our interface a bit. I am unsure who our bureaucrat (the superadministrator) is, however. --Spencerian 16:51, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Infoboxes Yay! I created the infoboxes... It seems little but it'll make this wiki look a lot better...--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 21:22, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :I saw, thanks. I may adjust them a bit or create ones for programs, humans, redpills and bluepills since each have a specific bit of data not found in the others. --Spencerian 16:19, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Redirect How do you redirect pages?--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 20:02, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Use #REDIRECT Article name as the only item in an article body for a phrase you want to redirect. We'll need these for abbreviations such as RSI or "One" and the like. --Spencerian 16:19, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Resistance I realised that the Resistance character infobox and resistance infobox were the same so i deleted resistance infobox... By the way way can't i see them in recent changes?--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 20:39, 26 August 2006 (UTC) User Box There are some templates which are not here so i think thats a problem. And why didn't you used the classic Infobox Template guidlines? --Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 17:25, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :I liked my older template for users from BSG Wiki, but it's not required, although it is more extensible. --Spencerian 16:30, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Admin You, Darth Sauron, and Dude984 are now admins for this wiki. Please see Wikicities:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for the basics, and let me know if you need any help or want more admins added. Thanks and good luck with this project -- sannse (talk) 11:40, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Much obliged, sannse. We'll take good care of things and help in making things grow. --Spencerian 16:29, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Confused... Apparently all Wiki's aren't created equal, as I've come in trying to make this Wiki better than it currently is, and my changes get edited out without discussion, and I'm locked from editing the main page. Glad to know that I was referred here after suggestion a Matrix Universe-wide Wiki... - one.relic :One.relic: Check your talk page for my comments. We desperately need contributors, and you're very welcome! Right now, we're nothing but an empty wiki without articles, but we also need formatting changes as well, but things like that shouldn't be a single-user thing. We should be able to fill this wiki with a few hundred articles; if you can help with that first and foremost, and also throw in your ideas for the main page design on its talk page, that would be a good start initially. We'll definitely need the face changes sometime, but right now it's confusing, especially making a change to the default wiki name (something that should go through consensus first). Sorry if I put you off initially, but since we're so new that we don't even have standards in place, I'm applying an Administrator truism: maintain the status quo until all others agree. --Spencerian 16:54, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Admin template All admins are requested to put this template on their user page in order to identify themselves as admins and earn the respect they deserve. There is no need to edit the template for your name. As soon as you place it on your user page, the title "Admin" will update itself to your user name (check my page for an example). I plan to make at least two identical template, one with Tank's picture and one with Link's picture instead of the default image used now. This way admins can have a choice in which operator will represent them. Please tell me what you think of it too. Dude984 22:10, 10 September 2006 (UTC) MSN well i don't know if you have but if you have msn messenger can you tell me yours?--Darth SauronLink establishing. Don't worry this line is clear. 18:22, 27 September 2006 (UTC) new admin template We now have a new admin template by the name of Template:Admin_tank. I'll try to make one with Link and some others to give us some variety to choose from. Dude984 05:39, 13 October 2006 (UTC) martlx rloaded trininy gaeen hwnmoe gaenm waof fonm sot balk oanml har eaye try bnm boby trininy door bad steeep rtininy ran fnmom caor sbnme ata ganmtm senme sot gonmg bat wanmrt ks kiaSS hey i was wondering, seeing as though your the current admin, do you think it would be a good idea to maybe try and put some achievement badges into this wikia so that people might contribute more =) Sclera1 10:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 7770 4893 Martlx. Rloaded sayt. Maopm neo trinininy hwnmoe javonni